


Old Wives' Tales

by adjectivebear (HealerAriel)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, in before it's officially AU, shamless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealerAriel/pseuds/adjectivebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, "How I Really Hope The Tresspasser DLC Ends."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Wives' Tales

“You know,  _ma sa'lath_ , you really ought to give the Dalish more credit,” Alya said, regarding the glowing Eluvian before them.

Solas— _Fen'Harel_ ; gods, it was going to take ages to get used to calling him that—raised an eyebrow. “One can’t help but wonder why  _that’s_  the thought that comes to your mind at this particular moment.”

Alya smiled, interlacing her fingers with his. “Taken by the fearsome Dread Wolf, never to return again? This is  _exactly_  what the elders told me would happen if I was bad.”

He laughed, leading her toward the portal.

Alya stopped short right before they could step through. “Can we drop by Skyhold on the way? For the cats?”

The love of her life smiled fondly and kissed her hair. “Yes,  _vhenan_. We can go get your cats.”


End file.
